In With The Mix
by DA-member.7
Summary: When Grace DuPree is kicked out and sent to Forks, Washington by her parents, she doesn't know what to expect. (Mentions of: anorexia, depression, self-injury) Summary sucks, I know. But the story is much better! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Foreword

**I was super-duper-uber-mega bored in Geography while our teacher was practically "lecturing" us on Europe and its many countries and rivers and blah blah blah... got bored and wrote this. :) Enjoy!**

_Go to Forks, Washington, _they said.

_You'll have fun, _they said.

You know what I say?

_ Yeah right._

My (secretly abusive) parents, Aaron and Jess DuPree, are convinced that I, their sixteen year old daughter (I'm Grace, by the way), need time away from home. I call that crap. I know my parents are getting divorced and are having social service battles and have wanted to get rid of me since I was twelve.

I'm flying to Washington, and whats bad is that I have no family there. All I have is my money and clothes.

I pull out my phone and dial the sheriff's office in Forks. Jess -I dont remember the last time I called either of the Mom or Dad- loaded it in before I left. I place the phone by my ear and wait for the ringing to end.

"Sheriff Charlie Swan. How can I help you?" a male voice said.

"Hi. Yes. My name is Grace DuPree and-"

"DuPree?" Charlie interupted.

"Yes."

"Are you related to Aaron DuPree, by any chance?" I was slightly taken aback.

"Uh.. Yes. Why?"

"He has a daughter, I dont know if its you or not, but they are all in trouble with social services."

"Sir, I'm Aaron's daughter. I'm on a plane flying to Forks as we speak," not lying. The plane is now in the air. "And I was calling to ask and see if you could pick me up at the airport. I kinda need a ride and a place to stay."

"I can find you a place to stay. I'll pick you up. I'll be in the uniform."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem."

"Sir! Before you go, I have one more question. On our way to... wherever, can you explain why my family is in trouble with S.S., please?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Good bye." and with that, he hung up. I slip my phone into my gray hoodie front pocket. I lean back and close my eyes.

_When will this plane ride end!_

**Thanks for reading the foreward! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Charlie and Bella

**Warning: Language; self-harm; suicide references**

**If these mentions are triggers, please dont read. There will be more mentions of all of that continuously through out the story. If you dont like it, dont read it. Thanks!**

I step off the plane groggily and unsteadily. I despise planes.

I look around for Charlie... Found him! He was standing by the door talking to a girl with brown hair and pale skin. She resembled Charlie and possibly her mother. Charlie already had my suitcase. How odd...

I sling my messenger bag higher onto my shoulder to prevent it from falling. I walk over. Charlie notices me about three-fourths the way to him.

"Grace? Grace DuPree?" he asked. I jogged over to him with a smile. When I arrived, I stuck my hand out politely.

"I am. And you must be Charlie?" he shook my hand with a small smile.

"I am. And, Grace, this is my daughter, Bella. Bella, this is Grace DuPree." he points to the brown haired girl next to him.

"Hi." we said at the same time. We smile.

"So, Charlie, where will I be staying?" I ask, straight to the point.

"I have arranged for you to meet a few people and you will choose. You will meet Carlisle and Esme Cullen and Billy Black, then you may be able to choose. Carlisle and Esme are married and have quite a few adopted children. Billy's wife died a few years ago and has one son, Jacob, who is a good friend of ours."

"That sounds spectacular. Thank you, Charlie." I say with a genuine smile.

"We should be going. I already have your luggage, so we can skip pick-up. Shall we?" he said, nodding to the door. I smile and nod. Bella only nods. Bella leaves first and I follow. Charlie, being the gentleman he is, holds the door open for all of us and exits last. I say thanks before walking with him to the car. I sit in the back while Bella sits in the passenger seat and Charlie drives. On our way to the station, Bella's phone starts ringing.

"Hello?... Hey, Alice. Whats up?... Are you serious?..." Bella looks at me through the side view mirror. "Okay... You guys dont have to... Are you sure?... Has Ed said the same thing?... I mean, is it like me? Can he tap it?..." what the heck is she talking about? "She's not?... Okay, then is he doing it now?... Whats he getting?... Hurtful..." I blank it out after that and turned my attention to the woods that pass us as we drive. I wonder what these people are like. Whats Jacob like? Whats Billy like? What are Carlisle and Esme like? Are they like Aaron and Jess? Are they abusive, too? What are the Cullen kids like? Are they mean? Is Jacob mean? What if the Cullen's and Billy dont like me? What if they dont accept me for who I am? What if they hate me because I starve myself and cut? What if... What if no one wants me and I end up on the streets? Oh gosh...

I put my head in my hands and rub my temples, trying to relax.

"Bye, Alice. We are almost to the station. Are Carlisle and Esme there?... Wow. I'm surprised Carlisle hasn't done anything yet... Hahahaha. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Bella ended the call.

"How is Alice?" Charlie asks.

"She's good. She told me that Carlise, Esme, and Billy are all at the station." Charlie sped the car up and turned his lights on.

"Great. We're late." he groaned. I suppressed a smile. I felt my hand blindly travel to my wrist. My right hand gently ran over my sleeve. I felt the scars and scabs of my past and recent "self-mutilation break-downs", as my old therapist would put it. That dizzy bitch didn't know abuse from discipline. Let alone, depressed to unhappy.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Bella's phone going again.

"Alice, what now?... Are you kidding?... No way." she looked at me again through her rear view mirror. I leaned over and looked out windshield from the middle seat. I could see Charlie slowing down and I saw the station. "I'll watch if you do too. Deal?... Okay, we are pulling in now. I see Carlisle's car. Bye!" she hung up. We pulled in and I saw a few cars. Two police vehicles, a Mercedes S55 AMG, and a 1984 Volkswagon Rabbit parked out front. I am a slight bit obsessed with cars. I told myself I needed a hobby to prevent front cutting myself so I became a car fanatic.

When the car was parked, we all climbed out and headed to the door. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the classic Volkswagon. I stopped on the porch to look at it a little longer. A classic is sitting before my eyes and I dont even know who owns it.

"Like something you see?" I whip around to see a tall boy with black hair and dark skin smiling in the door.

"I was just... Is that your car? The Rabbit?" I ask, pointing to it over my shoulder.

"It is. I'm surprised you know its a Rabbit."

"Its a 1984 Volkswagon Rabbit. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I dont know a thing or two about automotives." He looks at me, shocked.

"Emmett would like you." a voice says behind the black haired voice. I look around the boy to see a pale skinned couple. The man had blonde hair and the girl had long brown hair.

"Emmett?" I ask.

"One of our adopted sons. You must be Grace." the woman says, sticking her hand out. I grab it and shake it with a smile.

"I am."

"I'm Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle." I shook the mans hand.

"Hello, Grace."

"Hello, Carlisle." I say politely.

"Grace, I see you've already met Jacob Black, Billy's son." Charlie said walking out, pointing to the boy behind me. I turned and addressed Jacob.

"Hi, Jacob." I stuck my hand out. He just stared at it. I looked down and saw my sleeve was slightly up and scars were showing. I quickly brought my hand down and pulled my sleeve down. I gave Jacob a warning look. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, I think we should go inside and meet Billy." Charlie said. Everyone followed him in. Jacob grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out before I went in.

"You cut yourself?" he whispers in disbelief.

"Yes. And?" I answer dropping my head. He wrapped his arms around me and sat his chin on top of my head.

"Stop. Please. When you hurt yourself, you hurt others." he said, his voice shaking. I pulled away.

"I'll try."

"We should go in." we nod and walk in. A man in a wheelchair turned around. He had long black hair and the same skin tone as Jacob. This must be Billy.

"Jacob! Where were you?" he asked.

"I was speaking with Grace. Grace, this is my father, Billy. Dad, this is Grace."

"Hello, Grace." he stuck his hand out. I carefully stuck my hand out to prevent my sleeve from rolling up again.

"Hello, Billy."

"Well, how about Grace talks with everyone one at a time. Carlisle, Esme, Grace, follow me. Billy, you and Grace will speak next." I follow Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie over to a room. We all go in and Charlie closes the door.

Here we go...


	3. Carlisle and Esme

"So, Grace, tell us about yourself." Carlisle says.

"I love swimming, dancing, and the outdoors. I am a car fanatic. I'm good at keeping secrets. I dont know why I said that. I just felt that was neccassary. Umm... I love the outdoors. I love running. I enjoy hearing the sounds of the water. I dont sleep alot. I dont know why. I just dont. I'm not a big fan of the sun. I guess thats why I'm so pale. I read and write alot. Like, ALOT! Its a good past time. I guess thats it. So, tell me about you." I say, trying to get the topic off me. They smile.

"Well, we've been married for quite a while. We have adopted children. I wasn't able to have kids so we adopted." Esme explains. Carlisle holds her hand and I smile.

"What are your kids like?" I ask.

"Our oldest son, Jasper, is very nice. He has a bit of a temper but he knows how to control it. Our second oldest son, Emmett, I think you would like him very much. You and him have alot of similarites. And by the sounds of it, especially your like in vehicles." we all laugh. "Our youngest son, Edward... well, lets just say he is a bit moody. Although he has changed a bit since he met Bella. Charlie's daughter? They seem to be close. Our oldest daughter, Alice, is a year younger that Jasper. She is a very sweet girl. You would like her. I'm sure she and Rosalie, our other daughter, would take a liking to you. Rosalie is very nice. She may seem hostile at first, but she is very nice when you get to know her. Well... Thats all five of them." Esme explained.

"Wow. Thats a large family." I say. We all laugh.

"Maybe you could meet them sometime." Carlisle suggests. I smile.

"That would be cool."

"How about you come over for dinner one evening." Esme suggests this time. "I'm sure Alice would love to decorate the dining room and I'm sure Emmett would cook. He's quite the chef." Esme says.

"Really? I love cooking!" I say. Charlie comes in after a few more minutes of talking.

"Carlisle, Esme. Its Jacob and Billy's turn." Carlisle and Esme stand and smile. I wave and watch them leave.


	4. Billy and Jacob

"Hey Grace!" I hear a voice say. I turn my head to see Jacob pushing Billy's wheelchair into the room. I smiled. I noticed he was struggling with the door. I got up and went over and opened the door all the way so he could bring him in. He smiled and nodded. I did the same.

Jacob turned Billy's wheelchair to face my seat and sat in the seat next to him. I went and sat in my spot. I twisted my hands in my lap.

"So, Grace, tell us about yourself." Billy said. I snuck a quick glance at Jacob to see him staring at wrist where he saw my scars. I kicked him under the table and gave him a glare. He stopped.

"Well, there isn't really alot to tell. I keep to myself alot. I like to read, write, swim, dance. I'm a car fanatic! I hate being outside. I much prefer moon to the sun." I say. They nod.

"I see." Billy says. I feel slightly awkward.

"So, uh, tell me about you two. Is there anyone else in the Black family?" I ask.

"Nah. My mom, Sarah, died when I was younger. She's been missed, but we've learned to cope." Jacob explained. I gave him a sympethenic smile.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"Its okay." We all make small talk. It became more and more less awkward the more we all spoke. By the time Charlie came, you would've thought we had known each other for ages.

Charlie walked out. Jacob and Billy followed. I walked behind Jacob. We followed Charlie into a room when Carlisle and Esme sat.

"Well, Grace, have you made a decision..." Charlie asks. I think for a minute then say:

"I pick..."

**Who do you want Grace to live with? Review you answer!**


End file.
